Sonic and Friends A Grand New Adventure
by Lorcan the Hedgehog
Summary: A reboot to my Sonic and Friends Series
1. Chapter 0

Sonic and Friends A grand new adventure part 0

Hello I am Sonic the Hedgehog and I have been saving the world for many times from an evil scientist named Dr Eggman and some other villains like Chaos a water monster, The Deadly Six a Zeti race who tried to take over the world.

In 5 July 2011 I was sucked into a portal and discover a world called Heroville where I met a talking yellow sponge called Spongebob Squarepants from a underwater city called Bikini Bottom, a yellow skin man called Homer Simpson from Springfield. A green anthropomorphic dinosaur called Yoshi and a beautiful smurf called Smurfette and we save Heroville with some friends from another dimension called Mobius

These others heroes are an another blue hedgehog called Lorcan the Hedgehog He wears a leather jacket, a grey t-shirt, blue pants and green shoes, A girl who look like Shade the Echidna called Harley Crocker and she is Lorcan's Wife, A yellow Hedgehog called Kenny the Hedgehog and a orange Hedgehog called Pace the Hedgehog and they are Lorcan's Brothers and a brown female hedgehog called Marie and she is Lorcan Sister.

The Villains in Heroville are an evil clone of me,Spongebob,Homer,Lorcan and Kenny and we always fight every day, However today this adventure was bigger than before.

Thanks for reading this new story I will be making. This will be e reboot to my Sonic and Friends series


	2. Chapter 1

Sonic and Friends A Grand New Adventure chapter 1

The story begins in space where the Planet Express ship is flying. Bender, Fry and Leela are going delivering some items to other planets, Fry is playing video games and Bender is drinking beer and sighs bored

When are we going to deliver that crap to these suckers? Bender said angrily to Leela

Quiet Bender. Leela yelled we be there really soon.

Fry look up and see a dark power in front of the Planet Express ship and the ship gets shot and falls to another planet.

AHHHHHHH! Fry and Leela screamed while the ship is falling and Bender is drinking his last beer before he dies

This will be my last beer before I die. Bender said while drinking

The ship falls down and is crushed but Fry,Leela and Bender are still alive and crawled out of the destroyed ship and Leela look up.

What the hell was that? Leela asked Fry and Bender

How am I supposed to know? Bender said mad I was still drinking my beer so I could be drunk.

Uh guys what dark creature above us? Fry asked while dark energy ball slowly falling to where they are

Greetings heroes. The dark creature said Does your ship have a time machine.

Yea we do. Bender answered

Well I want to use it so I can deal with someone in the past.

No way. Fry yelled and Leela ask, who are you dealing in the past?

Hrmm I show you three. The dark creature walks to Planet Express Ship and turn on an information machine and types 15 names

Do you know any of these people? The dark creature asked Fry,Leela and Bender and the machine show a blue hedgehog with a blue hedgehog with red shoes

Hey that is Sonic the hedgehog from the video games. Fry said

Hrmm and this character? The machine shows a yellow sponge with blown pants and white shirt and a red tie

Bender yelled out That is Spongebob Squarepants.

You watched that show Bender? Leela asked Bender

Well those bad episodes.

The creature thinks that if he show three more heroes and if they know them I will go back in time. Now how about this guy? The machine shows a yellow skin man who eats donuts

Hey! That is my friend Homer Jay Simpson. Bender yelled

Were we trying to kill him because of the rabbits? Fry asked Leela

Yea we were Fry but it turned out to be his son Bart cause the future is be almost destroyed again. Leela answered

The creature decided to show one more image of a hero

I will show you one more hero and if you know him and I will leave you three.

The machine shows another blue hedgehog with a black leather jacket, A grey t-shirt, blue pants, brown eyes and green shoes

Wait… Leela said and Bender and Fry looked her and the creature looks at her and slowly walks to her

You know him?

Yea… he is Lorcan the Hedgehog

The creature looks away and transformed into a hedgehog and smile evilly

Thank you now I will kill those heroes but before I go I show you who I am

The Black hedgehog look at Bender,Fry and Leela and he has red eyes and dark energy gloves I am Shockdown the hedgehog

To be continued


	3. Chapter 2

Sonic and Friends A Grand New Adventure Chapter 2

Shockdown? Bender said in confusion

So you want to kill Sonic,Spongebob,Homer and Lorcan? Fry asked Shockdown

Yes and the rest of the heroes and villains for something they to me in the past. Shockdown said

Bender get his future laser gun and points at Shockdown You will not kill my friend Homer Simpson you meatbag.

Shockdown teleports behind Bender and kick him hard

Owwww. Bender gets up slowly and Fry and Leela runs to him helping him get up

Leave my friend alone you asshole. Fry yelled at Shcokdown

Hehe. Shockdown look away grinning evilly and turn on the time machine and then look at Bender,Fry and Leela

See you later losers later. Shockdown actives the machine to go back in 2015 and disappears.

Bender get his sunglasses and future gun and walk to the time machine but Fry holds his arm stopping him. Where are you going Bender? Fry asked

I got to save my friend Homer from that hedgehog freak.

Bender look at Leela and walk to her

Leela, tell the others that I going to save my friend from an evil hedgehog, they can help me and Homer from that hedgehog later when you and Fry head back to Planet Express.

Leela was silence for a few seconds thinking about Bender decision and look at Bender and look at Fry and then look back at Bender.

Ok Bender… Good luck… Friend

Bender and Leela hugged and Leela whispers to Bender

You are a brave Robot Bender.

I know. Bender said back, and you're a brave girl Leela.

Bender slowly walks away from Leela and walk to Fry

I will be ok pal. Bender said while put his hand on Fry shoulder

I know you will friend. Fry said back and hugs Bender tight

Whoa Fry. Bender said I am not going to die so no need to hug that tight.

Fry slowly let go and actives the Time machine and Bender jumps in going back in time

Stay tuned for part 3


	4. Chapter 3

Sonic and Friends A Grand New Adventure Chapter 3

We are back in 2015 in the city called Heroville where Sonic and Friends are living

Sonic is running through Green hill zone and destroying some of robots of Eggman

Man this is kinda boring. Sonic thinks I wish something cool and fun happen.

While Sonic is running a giant ball is pointing at him and launches towards him and Sonic dodges it and look up

I see you are copying some of Eggman inventions eh Evil Homer? Sonic said

In his ship a dark yellowish clone of Homer Simpson and with an evil clone of Spongebob who has black pants, grey tie and grey eyes, an Evil clone of Sonic who has black shoes and red eyes, an evil clone of Lorcan the Hedgehog who has black fur, red eyes, black leather jacket, red t-shirt, dark pants and black shoes and finally an evil clone of Kenny the hedgehog who has orange fur, red eyes and black and red shoes.

We will finally destroy you hedgehog! Evil Homer yelled

Oh please. Sonic said You will never stop me and my friends.

We will changed that. Evil Lorcan said when he pressed a button and shoots a big missile at Sonic and Sonic look the missile and smirks

Heh bring it on villains. Sonic runs faster and faster while the villains are following him and the missile is chasing him

While running away from the missile Bender has finally reached to 2015 and look around the place

Man this world look lame. Bender said mad. There is no beer here.

Sonic see Bender while running and thinks he is one of Evil Homer's robots and decided to destroy it after dealing with the missile

Sonic turns around an jumps on the missile causing the missile to fall to the ground and explodes while Sonic is getting ready to spin dash at Bender.

Bender looks up and sees Sonic and waves.

Oh hey meatbag do you know where my friend Homer Simpson is? Bender asked Sonic and after hearing that Sonic stops and lands on the ground.

You know my friend Homer Simpson? Sonic said in confusion

Yep my name is Bender yours?

Uh Sonic the Hedgehog.

Bender remembers that Shockdown is looking for him and holds Sonic hands tight and runs away while Sonic is struggling to escape from Bender while Evil Homer is looking around the place wondering

Uh where is that hedgehog? Evil Homer asked

I don't know but we find him later. Evil Sonic said

Shockdown teleports a hidden building and look at it

This place can be a great place for my lair. Shockdown said

Stay tuned for Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 4

Sonic and Friends A Grand New Adventure Chapter 4

You stupid robot. Sonic shouted at Bender, Let me go or I teach you a lesson.

Man this meatbag is annoying. Bender thinks in his robot head.

Bender? Is that you pal?

That familiar voice made Bender let go of Sonic and look at where his voice was heard.

Homer Simpson? Bender said

A yellow fat man shows up with a donut in his hand. He wears a white shirt, Blue pants, black shoes and has little black hair.

Hey Bender long time no see. Homer said while Sonic groans

Really Homer? You have to go there? That line won't leave me alone for 16 years…

Homer ignored Sonic groaning and looks at Bender and walk to him

Why are you here Pal? I thought you were in the future with Fry and Leela? Homer asked

I will tell you everything…. after having some beers with my buddy. Bender said

Homer smiled and put his arm around Bender and walked to his home while Sonic is looking at them a little mad and he follows them

A few minutes later Spongebob,Yoshi,Smurfette,Lorcan,Kenny,Marie,Pace and Harley walked in and saw Bender on the couch drinking Beer with Homer while watching TV and quickly they were about to attack Bender because they thought he was one of Evil Homer's robots

HEY! Homer yelled loud, standing in front of Bender to protect him LEAVE MY FRIEND ALONE!

He is one of Evil Homer's robots Homer. Spongebob said, He can hurt you

Evil Homer? Bender asked in confusion, Who is this Evil Homer you are talking about?

Homer looked at Bender and sighs. Bender…. There is an evil clone of me out there..

And there an evil clone of me… Lorcan said, And Kenny,Sonic and Spongebob had a evil us out there taking over the world….

Well you got another villain coming to kill you all. Bender said and Lorcan look him confused

What are you talking about…. Wait… Lorcan slowly walk to Bender and whispers to him

Is…it…him… Shockdown?

Bender nods and Lorcan slowly walk to a chair and is getting worried while Harley holds his hand

What wrong Lorcan? Harley asked

I knew this day would come… Shockdown will return and destroy every Hero and Villain… past… present…future…


	6. Chapter 5

Sonic and Friends A Grand New Adventure Chapter 5

Lorcan gets flashbacks of him fighting Shockdown and starts talking

Shockdown is a really powerful dark hedgehog.. he will show his true power and his goal is to kill all heroes and take over the world like other villains..

Lorcan stops talking to a few seconds and stars talking again

However I beaten him and put him in a frozen chamber and froze him for 1000 years… and now he want to destroy our planet… Past… Present…. and Future…

Lorcans stopped talking and looks down while Harley is holding his hand tight and Bender is drinking Beer

And I met him in the future, He asked me,Leela and Fry about you guys and after Leela said she knows Lorcan. Shockdown used our time machine to go back in time and after that I decided to protect you all because that bastard is not killing my friend Homer. Bender said

Thanks Bender. Homer said smiling giving Bender another Beer

Well we should not stand here because Shockdown could be making some evil plan to kill us all. Spongebob said

But it's too dangerous for you guys. Lorcan said You have no idea how strong Shockdown is and not even turning super with the chaos emeralds would take him down.

He might be able to handle one hero but I bet he can't handle ten heroes. Sonic said smiling

Oh Oh Don't forget about me meatbags. Bender said

Bender. Homer said is Fry and Leela coming?

Yea they will be here soon after telling the Planet Express what's happening

Ok Bender. Homer said smiling

Are you sure you can handle this Bender? Sonic asked

Oh hell yea baby I can handle anything. Bender said

Do you have your future gun Bender? Homer asked

Oh I got two. Bender said while giving Homer a big laser gun and sunglasses, Homer put the sunglasses on and hold the laser gun and said in epic voice

It's time to kill a Hedgehog meatbag


	7. Chapter 6

Sonic and Friends A Grand New Adventure Chapter 6

While our heroes are busying with their plan to stop Shockdown, Evil Homer and the rest of the villains are thinking what their next evil plan will be.

Hrmm anyone got an idea yet? Evil Homer asked

Nothing yet... Evil Lorcan said

We could send a robot army at them. Evil Spongebob said

We already did that a week ago. Evil Sonic said

Come on villains. Evil Kenny said, we got to think of something

The villains then heard an evil laugh and sees Shockdown behind Evil Homer smirking

W.. what the hell? Evil Homer yelled. Who the fuck are you?

You know me Evil Homer.. Just use that brain of yours. Shockdown said while smirking evilly

Wait... Shockdown? Evil Lorcan said

Yes it's me Shockdown and I am back for revenge. Shockdown said while looking away from the villains

Let me guess. Evil Homer said. You want revenge on Lorcan?

Yes but I want revenge on those other heroes and you villains

Wait what? Evil Homer said confused

Sonic and the rest of the gang bust down the villains lair door and walk in and Lorcan sees Shockdown and walk to him mad while Shockdown looks at Lorcan pissed off

Oh greetings Lorcan the hedgehog. Shockdown said

Hrmm hi Shockdown... back from future huh? Lorcan said

Yea and now I want to give you a present for frozen me. Shockdown said while getting to fight

I got a present for you too Shockdown. Lorcan said while getting ready to fight

Shockdown shoots an energy ball at Lorcan but Lorcan dodges it and runs up a wall while Shockdown is still shooting energy ball

Stand still hedgehog! Shockdown yelled while Sonic and the gang were covering themselves with a table to protect them and the villains joining them

What are we going to do? Sonic asked

I could hit Shockdown with a missile from my giant robot. Evil Homer said

Oh you mean this robot. Shockdown said while hacking the robot and the robot points his robot hand at the heroes and villains


	8. Chapter 7

Sonic and Friends A Grand New Adventure Chapter 7

Prepare to die fools. Shockdown said while the robot shoots a missile at the heroes and villains but a blue flash quickly picks all of them and leaves Evil Homer's lair while the robot is about to follow them but Shockdown turn off the robot and look outside.

They may escape me this time but next we meet hedgehog. Shockdown said, I will destroy you for good.

Lorcan is carrying Sonic,Spongebob,Homer,Yoshi,Smurfette,Kenny,Marie,Pace,Harley,Evil Homer,Evil Spongebob,Evil Sonic, Evil Kenny,Evil Lorcan and Bender

God Homer and Evil Homer you both need to lose some weight. Lorcan said while his arms are getting sore from carrying them all

Lorcan drops all of them and lays down to relax and Sonic gets up.

What was his problem? Sonic asked

I don't know but he will pay from hacking my robot. Evil Homer said

I am getting that feeling that we got to team up to save the world from Shockdown. Harley said while helping Lorcan

Yea Harley is right. Sonic said while looking at Evil Homer

Hate to agree with a hero but yes she is right. Evil Homer said, We got to save this world from that crazy dark hedgehog

Bender slowly starts shaking and his ass shows a hologram and it shows Leela

Bender we been looking at Shockdown at our information machine and it turns out that he has one weakness

Every new villain always has to have only one weakness... Kenny said

While Sonic and the rest of the gang are listening to Leela, Harley notices that Lorcan's leg is bleeding from getting hit by one of Shockdown's energy ball and heals his leg with one of the chaos emeralds and Lorcan smiles at her

Thanks for healing my leg babe. Lorcan said

Heh anything for you hot boy. Harley said while smirking

Lorcan and Harley starts kissing and the gang looks at them

Uh hey Sonic said

Lorcan and Harley stops kissing and look at them blushing a little

Hehe I am feeling better now. Lorcan said while getting up

Evil Lorcan looked at Lorcan angrily and looks away and whispers to himself

She will be mine...

What was that Evil Lorcan? Evil Spongebob said

Uh nothing. Evi Lorcan said while the villains look at each other.

Anyways Shockdown's weakness is... a dark chaos emerald

Really? Oh great a dark emerald... Lorcan said

Well let's go to Angel island to get the emerald. Evil Homer said


	9. Chapter 8

Sonic and Friends A Grand New Adventure Chapter 8

The Heroes and Villains are heading to Angel Island to get the Dark Chaos Emerald before Shockdown does. While heading to Angel Island on a airship that Tails build for them , Lorcan is getting his sword and then gets more flashbacks of him and Shockdown fighting and starts shaking because he does not want his friends to get killed from Shockdown especially Harley.

Evil Lorcan walks in and sees him and grunts

Hey Good Me... Evil Lorcan said

Lorcan jumped and looks at his evil self and then calms down

Oh hey Evil me... What do you want? Lorcan asked

Just got to tell you that we are close to Angel Island. Just get ready if Shockdown is already down there. Evil Lorcan said before leaving the room

Ok thanks I guess... Lorcan said

Harley walks in after Evil Lorcan lefts and sits down

Are you ok Lorcan? Harley asked and then Lorcan sighs and sits next to her

Harley... I am just worried because I don't want Shockdown to kill everyone... Lorcan said

Oh don't worry we will win as always. Harley said while holding Lorcan's hand, If we can defeat Evil Homer and the rest of the villains we can handle Shockdown.

Lorcan looks at her and holds her hand back. I just don't want Shockdown to kill you Harley... I would never be the same without you...

Harley looked at Lorcan and smiles and kisses Lorcan in the lips while Lorcan is blushing a little red

You are so sweet honey. Harley said while still kissing Lorcan and then Sonic and Smurfette looks at them from a window and Smurfette hols Sonic's hand and Sonic smiles at her and is about to kiss her but Evil Homer showed up

Hey we are at Angel Island now. Evil Homer said

Sonic and Smurfette sighed and Lorcan and Harley got up holding hands and walks out the airship and saw Sonic's friend Knuckles

Hey Sonic, Tails told me what happening and I just want to know why would you want to get the Dark Chaos Emerald... and why are the villains here? Knuckles asked

Shockdown is trying to kill them too so we got to team up to save the world. Sonic said

Knuckles sighs and looked at Sonic, OK fine I just need Spongebob,Homer,Yoshi and Kenny to help me find the Dark Chaos Emerald so Sonic,Smurfette,Lorcan,Harley and the villains can look around the place and also keep a eye out for Shockdown. Knuckles said

Don't worry Me,Evil Spongebob,Evil Sonic and Evil Kenny will keep an eye out for Shockdown. Evil Homer said

Good because we are going to keep a eye on you villains too. Marie said

Sonic and Smurfette walk to where the master emerald is and Knuckles,Spongebob,Homer,Yoshi and Kenny walk to a cave where the Dark Chaos Emerald is and Lorcan and Harley walks to the Chao garden with Evil Lorcan hiding behind them and Evil Homer,Evil Spongebob,Evil Sonic and Evil Kenny are building some robots to keep a eye on Shockdown while Marie and Pace are keeping a eye at them

Meanwhile in the airship Bender is drinking beer and is bored, Man what can a robot like me do when they are doing that crap. Bender said to himself while drinking beer

And then he starts shaking and his chest opens and Leela and Fry came out

Fry? Leela? Bender said

Hey buddy how are you? Fry said

Oh fine just bored we on an island and those heroes and villains are looking for that Dark Chaos Emerald you were talking about Leela. Bender said

Hey robot who are you talking to? Evil Homer asked Bender

Man Homer does look different. Leela said

My name is Evil Homer jerks. Evil Homer said angrily

Wait there an evil clone of Homer? Fry asked

Yep an there a clone of Sonic,Spongebob,Lorcan and Kenny. Bender said

Where is Sonic? Leela asked

Oh I think he go to see a big... emerald. Bender said

Bender! You better not thinking of stealing that Master emerald. Leela said mad

But Bender runs out with Leela and Fry following

Meanwhile back with Knuckles,Homer,Spongebob,Yoshi and Kenny they see the Dark chaos emerald.

Well that was easy. Homer said an pick the Dark Chaos Emerald up and then Knuckles could hear the Master Emerald being stolen and runs fast with Spongebob,Homer,Yoshi and Kenny following after him

Drop that Mater Emerald! Knuckles yelled to Bender and runs to him fast an then Bender throws the Master Emerald back to where was placed before the island fall down

Sorry about that. Leela said to Knuckles

Meanwhile back to Lorcan and Harley. They are at Chao Garden but they did not know that Evil Lorcan are behind them watching them

A few Chao walks to them and smiles and want to play with Lorcan and Harley, Lorcan gets a ball and kicks the ball softly to the Chaos and they starts playing football and Harley smiles

They are so cute. Harley said

Just like you. Lorcan said smiling

Harley looks at Lorcan and smiles, Awww thanks my Lorcan, Harley kisses his cheek and Evil Lorcan is getting mad and walks away and yells out

She will mine! Evil Lorcan growls and then Evil Spongebob shows up, I know that you love Harley instead of having a evil clone. Evil Spongebob said

Evil Lorcan looks at Evil Spongebob and sighs, Yea... I want her because just having a evil clone it does not feel the same...

Are you serious? Evil Spongebob walks to Evil Lorcan and slaps him, Move on with your life dude!

Evil Lorcan looks at Evil Spongebob and sighs, Yea you're right

Evil Spongebob smiles and put his arm around Evil Lorcan, Don't worry dude you find someone soon.

Evil Spongebob and Evil Lorcan walks to the airship,

Meanwhile back to Lorcan and Harley, they are watching the Chao playing football and then falls asleep,

They are so cute when they are sleeping right Lorcan? Harley said

Yea they are. Lorcan said while putting his arm around Harley and looks at her and then Harley looks at him and starts kissing and lays down on the ground still kissing

We heard that Shockdown will come here in a day. Evil Homer said

Can we stay here Knuckles? Sonic asked and Knuckles nods

Spongebob walk to the chao garden and leave a blanket on the ground

Hey Lorcan and Harley I got a blanket for you two. Spongebob said

Lorcan and Harley stops kissing and Lorcan gets the blanket

Thanks Spongebob. Lorcan said

I think we are staying here for the night right? Harley asked

Yea baby. Lorcan said smiling while wrapping them with the blanket and sleeps cuddling Harley and she cuddling back


	10. Chapter 9

Sonic and Friends A Grand New Adventure Chapter 9

Back in Shockdown lair, Shockdown is getting ready to attack Angel Island

Soon everything will be destroyed... Shockown said before stopping

I think I need someone alive who hates both those heroes and villains.. but who? Shockdown thinks

Then suddenly someone opens the door and comes in

I heard you want to kill Sonic and Friends and the villains huh? The person hiding in the shadows said

Hrmm yea but why do you want to know? Shockdown said

Well I hate them too and I been trying to kill Sonic and Friends especially that blue hedgehog! The person said

You mean Sonic or Lorcan? Shockdown asked

Sonic.. sure Lorcan can be annoying but you can handle I want to kill Sonic myself because he stole my girl Smurfette

Shockown faceplams and shakes his head

For crying out loud Sporty Smurf you were acting like an asshole to her. Shockdown said

Sporty Smurf walks out from the shadows and for someone called Sporty Smurf he has nothing sporty about him

Look I got the strongest robots ever. More Powerful than Evil Homer's robots. Sporty Smurf said

Hrmm I don't know Sporty Smurf... Shockdown said

Oh come on I been waiting for years to kill those bastards and now we will kill them. Sporty Smurf said angrily

Ok Fine. Shockown said and Sporty Smurf smiled evilly


	11. Chapter 10

Sonic and Friends A Grand New Adventure Final Chapter

Meanwhile back in Angel Island Knuckles is chasing Bender for stealing The Master Emerald again

Give me the master emerald back you stupid robot! Knuckles yelled

Never! Bender said while running fast carrying the master emerald

Homer stand in front of Bender

Bender give Knuckles the master emerald back. Homer said

Bender sighs and gives the master emerald back to Knuckles

Thanks Homer. Knuckles said

Homer gives Bender a beer, Here pal. Homer said

Bender smiled and takes the beer off Homer

Uh guys I see a robot smurf. Spongebob said

Lorcan looked up and sees Shockdown in the robot smurf

Guys get ready to fight! Lorcan said while getting the dark chaos emerald and his sword

Sporty Smurf pressed a button and a missile shoots from the robot smurf hand and it's points at the master emerald but Knuckles grabs it and throws it back at the robot smurf but Shockdown controls the missile and points it on Lorcan without Lorcan noticing and it blows up sending Lorcan to flying away

Lorcan! Harley yelled and runs to Chao Garden while the robots Evil Homer and the villains made are shooting the robot smurf

Bender and Homer get their future laser guns and points at the robot smurf and shoots but the laser did nothing

Hah this robot will not be destroyed and I will not get defeated this time. Sporty Smurf said

Sonic sees the 7 chaos emeralds near the master emerald and turns super and flies to the robot smurf meanwhile Harley is at chao garden and sees the bloody blue hedgehog laying down on the ground

Lorcan! Harley runs to Lorcan and clears all of the blood of him and Lorcan starts coughing violently

H...Harley...i... you? Lorcan said quietly

Yes it me love please don't die on me. Harley said while crying

i... don't know...if I can.. stay alive... that missile... almost broke every... part of my...body... Lorcan said

There will be worse things than that

Harley looked up and sees Shockdown smirking

You... bastard! Harley yelled and gets Lorcan sword and tries to stab Shockdown but it does nothing

Heh you females cannot stop me from destroying this world. Shockdown said and teleports to Lorcan body

With the Master Emerald I can destroy any time, any dimension, any planet and of course anyone I hated

Shockdown grabs Lorcan body and gets a dark sword and stabs Lorcan in the heart, Lorcan falls to the ground and looks at Shockdown

Shcokdown... Fuck you... Asshole... Lorcan said before dying

Harley runs to Lorcan dead body and cries hard

Shockdown smirks but Sporty Smurf calls him

Sonic is kicking this robot's ass! Help me! Sporty Smurf said

Heh you can help yourself I only need you so that I can use your robots. Shockdown said

You son of a bitch! Sporty Smurf yelled and stops the call and sees Sonic in front of him

So do you want me to go easy or hard? Sonic said

Please don't kill me. Sporty Smurf said

Why wold I kill you I will only kick your ass but not killing you. Sonic said

Listen Shockdown killed Lorcan and he is using my robots to destroy everything in the world. Sporty Smurf said

Lorcan... died. Sonic said

Yea and I think Shockdown is going to kill Harley next. Sporty Smurf said

Well we better save her, Villains make the robots stop fighting Sporty Smurf robot. Sonic said

Why? Evil Homer said

I am helping you for once. Sporty Smurf said

Suddenly they see fire in the chao garden

The Chao Garden is on fire. Knuckles said

Thank you Captain oblivious. Evil Homer said

The gang runs to Chao Garden and sees Shockdown and he is beaten up badly and then Harley stabs Shockdown in the heart

No one kills my Lorcan bitch. Harley said before Shockdown dies

What happen? Sonic asked

There was so much rage in me that I let the fire out. Harley said

Evil Homer walks to Lorcan dead body

I think I can bring Lorcan back to life. Evil Homer said

How? Sonic said

We have a machine that can heal anyone and bring them back to life. Leela said

Please we need to bring Lorcan back to life. Harley said while tears are falling from her face

Sonic hugs Harley and looks at Leela

Please.. bring him back to life Leela. Sonic said

Bender picks up Lorcan body and walks to the airship and the others followed while Knuckles is standing there watching

Hours later Lorcan is on The Planet express's healing machine and Harley is holding his hand

Please don't die.. I would never be the same without you Lorcan. Harley said while crying

Sonic is looking at Lorcan and Smurfette holds his hand

He will be fine Sonic. Smurfette said

Suddenly Lorcan's hand is twitching and Harley gasped

L...Lorcan? Harley asked

Lorcan's eye slowly opens and gasped for air and slowly looks at Harley

I... am always...there for you baby. Lorcan said smiling

Harley kisses Lorcan in the lips deep and cries of joy and then Sonic and Smurfette smiles and Smurfette grabs Sonic and kisses him while Sonic is blushing red and kisses back

Wow. Spongebob said smiling while Homer,Yoshi,Kenny,Pace,Marie,Evil Homer, Evil Spongebob,Evil Sonic. Evil Kenny, Evil Lorcam,Bender and Sporty Smurf are looking at them

Is that hedgehog ok? Evil Homer said

Yea he is alive. Sonic said

Hedgehog we got to make some rules. Evil Homer said

Number 1 when another villain tries to destroy the world we team up. Evil Homer said

Ok number 2 you will not make any evil plans while we are saving the day. Sonic said

Evil Homer sighs fine heroes well now that Shockown is dead we will try to defeat you

Heh that a 1% out of a 100%. Sonic said when Evil Homer and the rest of the villains walks out and then Lorcan got up slowly and walks to Sonic and Friends

Hey guys it time to go home. Lorcan said

Well we must go back to the future. Bender said while Leela presses a button and a portal shows up and Fry and Leela walks into the portal waving goodbye to Sonic and Friends and Bender shakes Homer's hand.

See you later Homer. Bender said

Bye Bender you can come back to the past at any time. Homer said before Bender leaves

Well that was a big adventure. Sonic said

But there is more to come. Spongebob said

Yep. The whole gang said before walking out from the building and walks home

Thank you for reading my fanfiction


End file.
